Operation: Cauterize
Take the Bane GPS Transponder and place it within the Pirolja Midja terrorist base north-east of Ortho Base. You will have ten seconds after activation to vacate the base before the Bane bombs drop. ; Place the Bane GPS Transponder Briefing Colonel Deiley: : Now we can take out that terrorist HQ. : Thanks to your excellent work with your last mission against the Pirolja Midja terrorists, we were able to roughly track the stolen AFS drop ship back to the terrorists' base of operations. Your gathering of the Pirolja Midja data pad helps confirm its location far northeast of this facility. : We have a rare opportunity here, soldier. In addition to what I just told you, another team managed to acquire some Bane targeting transponders. We can use these to have the Bane bomb specific targets... targets like the Pirolja Midja terrorist base. The hurdle is getting the GPS transponder set and activated at the Pirolja Midja terrorist base, but that's where you come in. : Understand, soldier, this mission is highly confidential. The Brann are losing trust in the AFS while the Pirolja Midja are gaining support. We can't allow this to happen. By you successfully placing this Bane GPS at the Pirolja Midja's base, we can make it look like the Bane wiped out Pirolja Midja. This will accomplish two things; remove a covert hostile threat against the AFS and gain AFS favor with the Brann. : And one last thing: A couple of hours ago we got word that three Brann were taken hostage by the Pirolja Midja, one of them a ranking liaison between the AFS and Brann Syndicates. We have reason to believe they are being held in their base. It is "advisable" that you do not rescue these officers. I know it's harsh, but their dying along with the Pirolja Midja will further relations with the Brann - misery loves company, and that sort of thing, especially since the liaison is so heavily tied to the AFS. It's dirty, I know, but this comes down from higher up. : Oh, and one more thing. Once you activate the transponder, get the hell out of there. We estimate that you'll have about ten seconds to vacate the Pirolja Midja base before the bombs drop. Good luck and dismissed. (no data) (rescue) Colonel Deiley: : Off the record, your rescuing of those prisoners jeoperdized the entire operation, soldier. We are at war! There's no room for a soft heart. People are sacrificed every day in the effort to win this war. How many AFS troupes will have to die in order for you to realize the mistake you made? (no data) (sacrifice) Colonel Deiley: : Off the record, I know it was hard to do what you did, knowing what you did, but your focus on the mission at hand and ignoring the prisoners is already being noticed by a very powerful general on this planet - General Creelig. He needs... we all need more soldiers like you. Debriefing Colonel Deiley: : On the record, great job. You'll probably get a medal for this. I'll be sure to give General Creelig at Irendas Colony the full report.